Black Butler Season 1 Remake
by WarAngel Master
Summary: This a season 1 episodes with a Milena and Ciel with their relationship blossom. With them,they have to face danger throughout their life. Will Milena stand up to the criminals with Ciel? Read to find out what happen in season 1


Black Butler: Episode 1

His Butler, Milena

Me: Hey guys WarAngel Master here with Ciel and Sebastian.

Ciel: Explain why we are here?

Me: Your here because I want you to think of my story.

Ciel: Why the hell would we think about the story and of course is you and Sebastian.

Me: No, it's you and me actually since you are my favorite character out of all.

Ciel: *Blush* R-really, wow that's nice to you to say War.

Me: *Blush* T-thanks Ciel.

Sebastian: Young Master and Miss Angel, should we continue on with this conversation.

Both: Yes we should anyway.

Sebastian: Of course, you guys are in love.

Both:*Blush* Umm...well...Umm, you see Umm.

Sebastian: To awkward my friends?

Both:* Nodded*

Sebastian: Shall I do the Disclaimer Miss Angel?

Me: Yes you may.

Sebastian: Miss Angel doesn't own Black Butler character but she own Milena.

Me: See you at the end!

On day of the month of September, Me and my friend Sam were talking about Black Butler and meeting them one day but ever since my family died, I have a job as a technical, I have to get one because I live in a apt. building.

Sam: Hey Milena, since you have a job, Mrs. P was wondering if you can fix the computer for her since you have a job of a technical.

Milena: I know that, it just ever since my family died at a young age, I feel so alone but at least I have my friend by my side.

Sam: Yeah I know, anyway let's go.

As we enter the school, Mrs. P told us that a connection problem but it not the wifi so I decide to check on it. When I was checking on it, I found a watch that look likes Ciel. I was surprised my friend left, probably heading to class. When something in the watch, it take to a place, you guess it, Black Butler World.

Milena: I can't believe I'm in Black Butler world. This is where Ciel and Sebastian live.

As I walk, I saw a man with a paper as like a contract, probably to get the mansion of the Phantomive.

Ciel pov

As the morning begin as usual, Sebastian open the window, while I groan at the light, Sebastian give me the clothing to wear today.

Ciel: Sebastian, what should we do today?

Sebastian: Well, Young Master; we have a meeting with a guest and prepared for the meeting of course.

Ciel: Oh why bother, I have to go because I'm the head of the Phantomive after all.

Sebastian: Of you are my lord, beside I'll wait for you at the table.

When Sebastian was about to live, I throw the dart at him and he catch it very quick.

Sebastian: We will play games later Young Master after this meeting.

I growled at him but I know what I have to do since I'm the head of this Mansion.

Sebastian: Shall we go Young Master?

Ciel: Of course why would we?

As we walk out, we have a maid name Mey-Rin, while a Gardener name Finnian and last one is the chief Baldroy. They work here because of my parents know them. As I walk to the Diner room I ate Breakfast, and head to my study room to do some work.

Milena pov

When I was walking around this town, I found the undertaker store where is Ciel Mansion but I need to tell him a joke.( Me: Which is weird, IDK why but hey that's how it role in Black Butler world). When I was in the store as I say...

Milena: Hey Undertaker, are you here?!

Undertaker: Yes I'm here and what do you want young child?

Milena: I want to know where is the Phantomive Mansion Undertaker.

Undertaker: Well I will tell if you can tell me a joke.

Milena: Alright here's one. When my father was gone, he left saying 'You Bloody Bastard, I'll kill you with a kiss!

Undertaker laugh very hard and I just sweat drop (0_o') while saying...

Milena: Umm... can you tell me where it is?

Undertaker: Yes of course, the Mansion is in the top of the hill.

Milena: Thanks, nice to see you Undertaker.

As I walk out, I look at the hill where is Ciel live, I must go there because that contract will get that Mansion. I run fast as I can to go to Ciel study room. I walk up there and sneak in the Mansion.

Ciel pov

As the day got longer, the meeting was boring of course but it was kind of interesting about it. I walk to the study room where I do important business in my life.

Ciel: God this is to much fucking work.

A knock is heard from my door, is my butler Sebastian severing my tea and lunch.

Sebastian: My lord, I brought you tea and your lunch too.

Ciel: Thank you Sebastian, as part of it what happen now?

Sebastian: It appears that they need to talk about something are we Young Master?

Ciel: Yes I agree Sebastian, let's go.

As we walk, we talk to them to see what happen and it was three men in front on us saying...

One man: Did you sign the contract boy?

Ciel: No I did not, why Would I do that anyway, I don't read the contract anyway.

One man: Of course you don't but anyway where is the contract boy?

Ciel: Upstairs, follow me and you too Sebastian.

As I walk to my study room and I hope I know what they are planning.

Milena pov

As I got into Ciel study room, I got the contract and get out of there. As I walk out, I heard talking from the hallway and I know who it is, Ciel Phantomive coming this way, I had no other choice but to run away so he won't get to contract.

Milena:*Thinking* Ah man is Ciel, I have to get out of here before I got caught.

As I run out I hide somewhere so they can not find me. I was scare at first but I am a Tom-boy so why should I be scare. I decide to get out of the Mansion until two guys with a gun, so I stay behind the wall to wait and see what happen.

Milena:*Thinking* I can't believe the contract say too sell this house and I know that, I hope Ciel didn't knew it was stolen or else I'm dead! What can I do to stop this.

As I heard footsteps, I hide under the cloth table and I look to see what it is, it was just Finnian, just walking around doing nothing I guess. As I wait for to move, he walk to the left, and walk away.

Milena:*Thinking* Phew! That was close! I hope I can get out of here of this Mansion quick or else I'm done for!

Ciel pov

As I walk to my study room, I didn't see the contract at all, it was gone and I saw the window; it was close! Someone stole it!

One Man: Where is the contract Brat?

Ciel: It was in the table but now some stole it and some how why? Sebastian find the contract now and also bring the person!

Sebastian: As you wish Young Master.

As he walk out, I wait for him to come.

Milena pov

Milena:*Thinking* This is going to be hard to get outside with these two around.

Then I heard a footstep from the hall, and I know is Sebastian any doubt, I was calm of course but worried if he found me and see me in Modern cloth but realty clothing as well. As is getting closer and closer, a table cloth is off and Sebastian saw me under the table while saying...

Sebastian: Well we have a guest in here do we? What is your name Miss?

Milena: My name is Milena Sebastian. As I cover my mouth when I said his name without introducing him.

Sebastian: How did you know my name is Miss Milena?

Milena: I'll explain a little bit later buy right now what do you want with me anyway?

Sebastian: The contract of course and you have to see the Young Master.

Milena: Ciel Phantomive, but I can I explain what's in the contract please Sebastian.

Sebastian: Don't worry about I'll tell the Young Master about this.

As I nodded, I follow Sebastian; I found the Study Room where Ciel waiting for me. I took a deep breath while Sebastian open the door saying...

Sebastian: I found the contract and the person Young Master.

Ciel: Good bring the person here Sebastian.

Sebastian: As you wish Young Master.

I walk in the door saw Ciel close his eyes waiting for answer and what for me to speak saying of his own way. The man was looking at me in a death stare and I was not scare to speak at, I finally say something and surprised him.

Normal pov

Ciel open his eyes slowly and saw me in a boy/girl clothing style which to Ciel surprised.

Ciel: Who are you and what's your name and explain the why you got the contract?

Milena: My name is Son Milena Ciel and I stole the contract because the three man are trying to sell your Mansion.

Ciel was shocked what she said, neither I was surprised as well I said it out loud about until the man pull out a gun saying...

One man: Sign the contract boy or else get killed.

Ciel smile and also me as well. We both laugh at the same time as they are confused.

Ciel: Sebastian kill them please.

Sebastian: As you wish Young Master.

As Sebastian fight them, he kill all three of them at the same time, of course he is a demon.

Ciel: Well down Sebastian, you kill them very well.

Sebastian: Of course Young Master it was too easy.

Milena: Of course it too easy Sebastian how do you expect you are Demon of coursed.

Ciel and Sebastian was surprised what she said. Ciel spoke saying...

Ciel: How do you know Sebastian Demon?

I finally confess saying these words...

Milena: I know that because I'm from reality and I know what going to happen in this world.

Ciel: Really well than welcome Milena and quite honoring to meet you.

Milena: Me too Ciel, me too.

As we spoke for so long, it was night and Ciel is nice enough for me to sleep in a different room to sleep tonight. As part of it, I hope me and Ciel will be great friends and I hope he does too. I fell asleep finally and rest the night away.

Me: How the story guys?

Ciel: Actually you did well.

Me*Blush* Thanks Ciel.

Ciel:*Blush* No problem Angel, anything.

Sebastian: Should we say Goodbye?

Me: Yes we should. As part of it guys, this is WarAngel Master and I'm signing out.

All: Bye!

**Sorry I haven't write so long, I have school as a eight grader as part of it, getting into a good high school. As part of it see you later. Bye!**


End file.
